ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting WALL-E
The group lead Kiva to WALL-E's home, so she can understand what's happening to Earth and even Ratchet, who is nowhere to be seen. Next to WALL-E's home is a home that someone designed to feel right at home. Talwyn: Here, get yourself a chance to rest. Kiva: Thanks, guys. Gohan: Trunks, see if you can find a pillow for Kiva. Trunks: Sure. Talwyn: This is the best we can do for you. Kiva: Well, I can tell there's no blanket around. ???: Actually, here's one. - Kiva turned around and finds Zack, who wears a different outfit and carries a new sword. Talwyn: Zack, what are you doing here in this sector? Zack: I saw the time machine and decided to help. Here, Kiva. Take this blanket, it'll keep you comfortable. Kiva: Thanks, Zack. - Kiva takes the blanket, offering her thanks. Zack: So tell me, why did you came here? Kiva: Well, I thought I can improve my survival skills, but I didn't expect Earth this way.. Talwyn: All because of a mistake... Kiva: Huh? What mistake?? Zack: It all started with a solar storm... Kiva: What??? What happened? Zack: I see you used a time machine and used it during the course through the solar storm. The starship took some serious damage... Talwyn: Then the attack happened. Kiva: What!? No, that's impossible! I used it after we passed the storm! - Suddenly, Zack grabbed Kiva against a wall. Kiva can tell that trust is a hard thing to earn. Especially after what happened to Earth and the rangers. Zack: Don't you dare lie to me, traitor! - Out of nowhere, Talwyn puts her gun at Zack's neck. Talwyn: Stand down, SOLDIER. - Zack lets Kiva go. Kiva got back up quickly, who now learned to be on her guard from this point forth. Talwyn: We haven't...trust each other ever since that day.. Kiva: Really? Talwyn: Without a leader like Ratchet, everything we know is falling apart. Kiva: What happened to Ratchet? Talwyn: He... Zack: He told us to evacuate the starship when Omega Shenron attacked us. We thought that he is gone, but he is last seen being picked up by Axiom in a cryogenic sleep. Gohan: That's why you're here- to help us find him and Clank. Kiva: Alright. - Out of nowhere, Trunks began to cry because of the countless sacrifies. Even Goten didn't make it. Kiva can tell from Trunks' expression. Trunks: Some poor people died...because of a mistake... No! I can't just stay behind and do nothing! Gohan, help me channel this anger.. Zack: Trunks.. You really want to let Gohan teach you? Kiva: Gosh, well-- Wait, can't Trunks turn into a Super Saiyan?? Talwyn: No, he can't. But I suppose Gohan can help him.. Gohan: You know, Trunks? You're being honest with yourself, trying to protect the world with us. From now on, I'm your master and you are my pupil. How's that? Trunks: Great! I won't let you down. - Gohan smiled at Trunks. Gohan: Yeah, I know. Kiva: Oh wow... Zack: Yeah, I think Trunks should be fine with Gohan teaching him. Kiva: That's good. ???: Trunks, I'm home! Trunks: Oh, mom's back! Please don't tell her. Gohan: Right. - As expected, Bulma enters the hideout, which her house is a few miles down. Bulma: Oh, and who's this? Kiva: I'm Kiva. Bulma: Hello, Kiva. I'm Bulma. Kiva: Nice to meet you. Bulma: Gohan told me you are coming. So, how about some supper? Kiva: Sure. - When Bulma passed Kiva's bowl to her, Wall-E finally came home and it is a bit curious, looking at Kiva. Kiva: Oh, that must be Wall-E. Talwyn: Yes, that's right. - Wall-E puts a tape onto a player and plays 'Hello Dolly' on a tablet. Kiva: Wow... Trunks: You've seen this film before? Kiva: Well, I'm not sure.. Talwyn: (I wonder if the other survivors found out she's here...) Kiva: Wondering about something, Talwyn? Talwyn: The other survivors from the starship may not know about your arrival. So, maybe tomorrow, I'll summon them to see you. Kiva: Alright, Talwyn. Zack: I'm...sorry that I pushed you. Things haven't been the same.. Kiva: I understand and it's alright, Zack. - Zack smiled when a love song from 'Hello Dolly' is playing on the screen. Kiva: Gosh... Gohan: (This song is amazing... I'm not sure how Kiva reacts to it...) Kiva: That song is so lovely... Zack: I'm surprised you actually like this song... Kiva: Yeah, I did. - During the song, Wall-E pressed a record button to record the song. Kiva: I wish I can have that song, so I can show this to Terra. Oops... I mean, the Terra from my world. Gohan: The video stores are closed and abandoned during the outbreak. So, if you want to, we can look around there tomorrow and find the song you're looking for. Kiva: Okay, Gohan. - Wall-E walked outside, sees the stars and played the recorded love song. Kiva: This is completely different than the world I knew.. Gohan: Because of the garbage, I know. Kiva: Well, that and the attack earlier.. Gohan: It's not your fault. Kiva: Really? Gohan: Yeah. People have been hesitant before because they don't understand. Kiva: Well, I was hesitant too, but I do understand. Gohan: The others will be not easily convinced.. Kiva: How can they tell? I mean... Gohan: The Kiva in this world go back to her home, because she's scared to fight the facts. Kiva: Gosh... What facts? Gohan: I can tell you're different, Kiva. You came with a time machine and decided to help the helpless. Your parents died when you are young and raised by a herd of penguins. You have the power of the Keyblade and met a man named Terra whom you fall in love with. And above all, you have a strong heart. Kiva: *smiles* Thanks, Gohan. - Suddenly, a massive sand storm is heading its way. Gohan: We better get inside. - Bulma made it back home safely and both Kiva and Gohan entered the other home for the night. Zack: I guess we'll sleep here tonight. Gohan: (Kiva seems nicer than I expected...) Kiva: Good--*yawns* --idea.. - Trunks settled the pillow and blanket for Kiva fell asleep as Gohan kept watch over and Trunks throughout the night. Next morning, Kiva sensed Gohan outside and head outside, only to discover that he has breakfast for her. Gohan: Morning. Kiva: Morning, Gohan. - Gohan gave the breakfast bag to Kiva. Gohan: You can eat this along the way to the video store today. Kiva: Alright, Gohan. - During the flight to the video store, Wall-E discovered a bunch of items, including a plant that is been hiding in the bathroom stand. Gohan and Kiva arrived at the video store, with bunch of dust and old records in sight. Kiva: Gosh... Gohan: Since the entire planet is under quarantine, they thought Axiom is the best thing for the people.. Kiva: Well, I suppose that's true. Gohan: But the theory's wrong. They have been in space for a long period of time and that's something we don't have. Here, see if this disc works. Kiva: Alright. - Gohan might be able to ask some questions about this Kiva since the one in this world flew the coop. So, he decided to ask one in a friendly matter. Category:Scenes